The Last Howl
The Last Howl is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninetieth case of the game. It is the thirty-sixth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Shadow Corner. Plot After promising to Luke that they would stop this monster once and for all, the team received a phone call saying that a body had been found at the Shadow Corner Cemetery. In the graveyard, the player and Astrid found the disemboweled body of author Christina Mapples. Beatriz confirmed that she had found that it was Shadow who had murdered her. Beatriz could not find clues to give to the player except that their killer, like they had learned earlier, had been to Switzerland. The duo first suspected supposed werewolf Rudolph Monroe, who then was revealed to have been modified like Romeo Left as well as Romeo's uncle, Shadow Corner mayor Jakob Left, who revealed to have been accused of womanizing by the victim. They also added grave digger Henri Gaspar, who had chased Christina out of the cemetery several times as the victim got her character's names from dead people's graves as well as conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox who believed that Miss Mapples was an assistant of Shadow and deserved to be eliminated. Later, Luke approached them wanting to tell them something about the victim. Upon being interrogated, the senior detective admitted that Christina was his girlfriend, forcing a saddened Astrid to add him to the suspect roster. He then proceeded to inform his colleagues that she used to go to an abandoned manor that was rumored to be Shadow's hiding spot. Once there, the duo added strange man Evan Du Clark to the suspect list after it was discovered that he was stalking the victim for a long time, watching her every move. Back at the station, where the player and Astrid were recapping the events of the case, Edward ran to them and exclaimed that he had saw Luke running toward the manor. On the way, the duo heard gun shots coming from the abandoned building that was revealed to be Luke shooting in frightened tears. After Luke explained that he had saw the beast, it was obvious that he was paranoid and in grief. As he was the presumed main target of Shadow, the team had to put their friend in custody before finding enough evidence to arrest Henri for the gruesome murder among many other homicides committed before. After being accused of being the legend, Henri tried to deny the accusations, saying that he was innocent. However when Astrid told him that he was a heartless man, he snapped and said that it was Luke and his friends who had it coming. The outburst then forced the killer to reveal that during a University senior party in Switzerland, the three friends Jérémy, Luke and Michael had made his little brother, Greg, drunk and then left him wandering. But soon after they looked for him, they found Greg intoxicated in the local lake and before anyone could have saved him, he drowned in the lake's waters. After witnessing his brother's death, an angry Henri confronted the trio who denied their involvement before running away. Afterwards, Henri decided that he would make his own justice by murdering both of Luke's friends. Later when he saw that Luke was returning to France, he decided to follow him by tormenting the senior detective, killing innocent people back in France and in Berrini for what Luke unwillingly did. After he found out that Christina was his girlfriend, he decided that his last victim would be the one to destroy the life of the one man who hadn't admitted the sins he kept inside. He cornered Christina and, after showing her who he was, gutted her alive, saying that her screams were music to his ears. Disturbed and angered, Astrid handcuffed him and brought the legend to trial where a horrified Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to life without parole for the gruesome murders of more than ten people. After the trial, a panicking Luke, who had succeeded to lock-pick the custody door, came to the player. He then apologized for breaking out as well as the events of the case and said that they needed to help him. After the player asked, he explained that he had received a message from his parents saying that they were coming to Berrini. He then exclaimed that he hadn't told them about Adrianne's death and that he really needed to find her necklace that he had left at the cemetery. The player, along with Astrid, went to the cemetery and retrieved the broken necklace that was revealed to be a double heart one that the senior detective had given to his sister. The duo then gave it back to a tearful Luke, who thanked them for ending the reign of Shadow and apologized, for lying to them. Chief Crosby, having overheard the conversation, came in and told the tearful officer that he wanted to apologize too for his rude behaviour toward him. He then said that if he would have known what Luke had to go through, he would have understood him before the duo hugged each other. Meanwhile, Valentina came to the station wanting to talk to the player. Kendra and the player then went to see the conspiracy theorist, who explained that she had found out something shady going on Maple Highs linked to the production of maple syrup. She explained that she had lost proof of her theory in Silver Oak Park on her way to the station. At the park, the duo found Valentina's bag that contained a USB key with the name of the district in question on it. After Jordan analyzed it, he concluded that the production had indeed suddenly rose after three years of equal numbers of production, making it extremely shady. Furthermore, he explained that he had found out that the Cedar family were mainly in charge of said production. After having told Miss Knox that they would look into the matter, the theorist gladly left the station. After learning that Luke's conversation of the recent events to his parents went incredibly great, despite telling them about Adrianne's demise, the senior detective thanked the team for helping him vanquish the "horrible monster" for the last time. Chief Crosby, worried about the recent discovery of what happened in Maple Highs, decided to send the team to the snowy district to learn more about the strange change in production on the maple syrup. Summary Victim *'Christina Mapples' (found disemboweled in the cemetery) Murder Weapon *'Metal Claws' Killer *'Henri Gaspar' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect has been to Switzerland Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect has been to Switzerland Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect has been to Switzerland Appearance *The suspect wears green Killer's Profile *The killer has been to Switzerland. *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer eats spaghetti. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Killer's Message; New Suspect: Rudolph Monroe) *Talk to Rudolph Monroe about the victim's death. (New Crime Scene: Silver Oak Park) *Investigate Silver Oak Park. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Bag, Faded Pocket Watch) *Examine Faded Pocket Watch. (Result: Inscription; New Suspect: Jakob Left) *Interrogate Jakob Left about the murder of Miss Mapples. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Grave Digger Card; New Suspect: Henri Gaspar) *Ask Henri Gaspar about why he was in the park. *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Charm Necklace; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Ask Valentina about selling the charm necklace to the victim. *Examine Killer's Message. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Switzerland) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Luke about the victim. (Attribute: Luke drinks iced tea and has been to Switzerland; New Crime Scene: Abandoned Manor) *Investigate Abandoned Manor. (Clues: Strange Talisman, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Strange Talisman. (Result: Etching; New Suspect: Evan Du Clark) *Talk to Evan about the murder. (Attribute: Evan drinks iced tea) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spaghetti; New Crime Scene: Park Statue) *Investigate Park Statue. (Clues: Ruined Book, Faded Article, Torn Pieces) *Examine Ruined Book. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Examine Strange Liquid. (Result: Toad Marsh Whiskey) *Confront Henri about the wrecked book. (Attribute: Henri eats spaghetti, drinks iced tea and has been to Switzerland) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (12:00:00) *Ask Jakob Left about his article written by the victim. (Attribute: Jakob has been to Switzerland, drinks iced tea and eats spaghetti) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Wolf Blueprints) *Confront Rudolph Monroe about his genetic modifications. (Attribute: Rudolph has been to Switzerland, drinks iced tea and eats spaghetti) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Luke about why he was shooting up the place. (Attribute: Luke eats spaghetti; New Crime Scene: Main Hall) *Investigate Main Hall. (Clues: Locked Camera, Strange Cross) *Examine Strange Cross. (Result: Strange Fuzz) *Examine Strange Fuzz. (Result: Feather Barbs) *Ask Miss Knox about the strange cross she made with the victim’s name on it. (Attribute: Valentina has been to Switzerland, drinks iced tea and eats spaghetti) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Henri about his obsession of the victim. (Attribute: Henri eats spaghetti) *Investigate Adrianne’s Grave. (Clues: Bloody Bouquet, Shrine) *Examine Bloody Bouquet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Metal Claws) *Analyze Metal Claws. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Metal Claws; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Cries from the Shadows (6/6). (No stars) The Cries from the Shadows (6/6) *See what Luke wants to talk about. *Investigate Cemetery. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Necklace) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: Adrianne's Necklace) *Return the necklace to Luke. (Reward: Frightened Face) *Ask Miss Knox what she had to inform them of. *Investigate Silver Oak Park. (Clue: Valentina's Bag) *Examine Valentina's Bag. (Result: Locked USB Key) *Examine Locked USB Key. (Result: USB Key Unlocked) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Thank Valentina for the information regarding the maple syrup. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See Luke about the conversation with his parents. (Reward: Burger; All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Shadow Corner